Elrios Monster High Academy
by KiyoKu
Summary: Chung has been expelled from his last school once again. His parents have enrolled him to another school. He didn't realize that he is in school full of monsters. He becomes best friends with Eve, a vampire that sucks his blood when they first meet. Will Chung survive a school full of monsters or will he be eaten? May contain disturbing parts. Swearing is mild. Read if you dare XD
1. The journey

**Me: Elsword you're dead to me. You are no longer a favorite of mine. **

**Elsword: What the hell did I do? O.o **

**Me: You cheat in pvp and you keep stealing my Cheeze ITZ! And I also hate your stupid red hair. It's not natural. **

**Elsword: Well what about the purple-headed flat chest over there? *points at Aisha* **

**Aisha: What did you just say? *Glares at Elsword* **

**Elsword: Ha! You don't scare me. **

**Me: *pulls out a laser gun* This is a weapon that I created. Here ya go Aisha. *gives it to Aisha* **

**Aisha: Aw. Thanks :D *hugs me***

**Me: Just kill him for me will ya?**

**Aisha: Can do. Hey Elsword, come over here! ;D**

**Elsword: HOLY SHIT! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE! *runs away* **

**Aisha: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME ELBAKA! *chase Elsword and trying to shoot him* **

**Me: How about we all try and kill the pvp cheater? :D  
**

**Everyone but Elsword and Aisha: YEAH! *whips out laser guns and laser swords*  
**

**Elsword: OHMYGOD!WHATDIDIDOTODESERVETHIS?! O_O  
**

**Everyone but Elsword: *chases Elsword*  
**

**Elsword: *runs away*  
**

**Me: Oh and by the way, Chung is the main character in this story. so it's pretty much his POV unless I decide to change it. He's also the only human in this school and he's going to well you can probably figure it out after you read this chapter. The monsters in this story are not ones in the actual game of Elsword. Have fun reading. Oh and just the girl's eye colors are different. Aisha has green eyes, Eve has blue eyes, and Rena has hazel eyes. ^_^ **

**Chung: He has Tactical Trooper hair **

**Eve: She has Code Battle Seraph** **hair **

**Raven: He has Reckless Fist hair**

**Aisha: She has Void Princess hair **

**Elsword: He has Rune Slayer hair**

**Rena: She has Night** **Watcher hair**

**Me: Oh by the way. I would like to point out that Rena doesn't have her Elf ears, Raven doesn't have his nasod arm, and Eve doesn't have the blue orb in her forehead. Also Chung doesn't have his armor. This is an Alternate Universe if you haven't already guessed. XD**

* * *

Hi. My name is Chung. I go to a school where lots of strange things start to happen. I'm a Sophmore and I'm 16 years old. Single too. I never had a girlfriend in my life. I accidentally showed up at this school because of a certain flyer. My grades were flunking and my parents were pretty pissed about it. So let me tell you how I got into this school. My parents were lecturing me about school. It all began yesterday morning...

* * *

I was ready to go to my school that's basically hell. I walked downstairs and I saw my parents coming towards me.

'Oh god, not another lecture.'

"Why can't you get good grades? How come you can't even get your homework turned in?" They were yelling at me.

'Oh great. They are yelling at me again for millionth time.' "Because it's too damn hard and I hate school! I get treated like a jackass over there."

"And also, why do you keep breaking the school rules?"

"Because all the teachers are crazy and they give us a bajillion stuff to do like homework and papers and I just do it because it makes me feel good."

"Well they just told us that you are now expelled from that school. Now we have to go and find you another school."

"YEAH?! WELL DON'T! IT'S JUST A WASTE OF TIME!" I walked away from my parents and walked upstairs and into my room.

"CHUNG! WE ARE NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! GET BACK HERE NOW!" They yelled.

"FORGET IT! I WILL NEVER COME DOWNSTAIRS!" I slammed my door and locked it. I sat on my bed for about 30 minutes when my mom was calling for me.

"CHUNG! There's a letter here for you."

'A letter for me? Who could it be from?' "Wait a minute! How do I know that you aren't lying to me?"

"FINE! I'll slip the letter under your door." She said.

"OK THEN!" I heard footsteps coming upstairs and coming towards my room. A paper was slipped under my door. I got off my bed and I walked towards the letter. I picked it up.

'This is more than just a letter. There's no address from the sender. I guess I'll open it then." I stuck my hand inside my pocket and took out my knife. I opened the big envelope and took out all the papers that was inside of it. I gasped.

"Well what's in it Chung?" My mother asked.

"Really Mom? You already got an application for me to go to another school?"

"What are you talking about? Let me in Chung."

"Fine." I unlocked the door and opened it for her. I gave her all the papers that were in the envelope. She looked through them all. My mom has brown hair and a plump face. I won't go into details.

"I bet your father did this."

"What really?"

"Yes. I'll have to ask him later. Looks like you get to go to a different school for the year. Oh and it looks like you'll be staying there for the whole school year."

"WHAT?!" My eyes were practically out of my head.

"You better start packing. At least that's what it says here. You have to live there."

"Oh come on. I don't wanna stay at some school."

"You have no choice. Get to it."

"Fine." I started to grumble.

"You have 30 minutes." I sighed.

"All right." I began to fold all of my clothes and put them in my bags. I had a green bag and a blue bag. I threw my deodorant in it. I also threw in my toothpaste and my toothbrush in my bags.

'This isn't fair. Why do I have to go live at the school? I'm not staying there. Well maybe I should give it a shot. Who knows? I might like it there.' I quickly packed everything that I was gonna need for the whole year.'Hey wait a second. Maybe I'll meet a cute girl there and then we'll be going out. I'M GOING ALL RIGHT!'_  
_

"Are you almost done?"

"YEAH MOM! I HAVE DECIDED THAT I DON'T MIND GOING AFTER ALL!"

"Well good for you. Now hurry up." I quickly put everything that I was gonna need into my bags.

"Hey Mom. Are you driving me there or am I taking a bus?"

"Well it's far away from here. So I imagine that you are taking the bus."

"Oh ok. That doesn't sound so bad I guess." 'At least I only have to ride it just this one time.' I finished gathering all of my things. "Ok Mom. I finished packing."

"Well hurry up! The bus is almost here!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because there was a bus schedule in here too."

"Oh. I must have not noticed." I quickly put on my jacket and shoes. I carried a bag in each hand. I had already eaten so I won't be hungry for a while.

"BYE CHUNG! COME BACK DURING CHRISTMAS BREAK OK?!"

"YEAH MOM I WILL!" She gave me a hug. I hugged her out of pity.

"Bye Chung. Have fun at school."

"I won't but thanks Dad." We shook hands with each other. I waved them both goodbye and walked out the door that was my house. I see an eerie looking bus on the road waiting outside of my house. "Wow. What perfect timing." I commented. I walked up to the bus to get a closer look at it. It looks like it hasn't been washed in years.

'Ok no need to panic. It's just a bus' The bus door opened for me.

"Coming sonny?" The driver asked.

'Woah! He sure looks scary! I have never seen anyone look like that in my entire life. Well maybe my Uncle but I don't remember him much, just his face.' I nodded and I stepped on nervously and picked a seat to sit in. I sat down and layed back against the seat. I looked around and saw that nobody else was on. 'Man it sure stinks in here.' I turned my body so that I was facing the window and I tried to open it.

"HEY KEEP THAT WINDOW CLOSED!" I immediately put my hands back on my knees.

"I'm sorry but it just stinks in here."

"Well too bad! DEAL WITH IT!" 'Geez. What's his problem?'

"Hey is this bus going to Elrios High Academy?"

"If you mean Elrios Monster High Academy then yes." He laughed. 'Elrios Monster High? That can't be right. Maybe I didn't see that part. Oh well. I'll just take a nap. What's up with his laugh? Nevermind back to sleep.' I rested my head against the seat and dozed off.

* * *

I woke up an hour later. Well it seems that way.

"Are you awake yet sonny?" The driver asked.

"Yeah I guess so." I answered while I was half tired.

"Good cause you need to get off. We have arrived." I looked out the window and I saw a graveyard.

"Are you serious? Do I have to walk through the graveyard to get to the academy?"

"I'm serious boy. Do I look like I'm joking?" I didn't want to tell him the answer.

"Is this a joke?"

"Nope. You've gotta walk through the graveyard to get to your school." I looked at the graveyard again and shivered at the thought. I gulped. I got off.

"Wait I change my mind. Let me back on." I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes. The bus was gone.

'BUT HOW?! I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR IT LEAVE LET ALONE SEE IT!' I sighed. 'Well if I can't go back, I'll just have to keep moving forward.' My dad would always tell me this when I was younger. I don't know why I thought of it till now. I slowly walked towards the graveyard. I was getting more creeped out every step I took. Finally I lost it and I just ran through it. I was breathing hard when I finally reached the other side of the graveyard. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around slowly and suddenly something crashed into me. I hit the ground with enough force that I bounced once. It felt like I had broken a bone or two. I knew I was bleeding cause I could taste it in my mouth.

"OH GOD! ARE YOU OK?!" Said a beautiful voice. 'Was that a girl?' I felt my body being turned. Me eyes opened and I began to blush. I was face to face with a beautiful girl. She felt my face. "You're warm. Are you feeling ok?" She had white hair and beautiful eyes.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." She giggled.

"Well at least you can speak." She began to sniff the air.

"Something smells good." She got closer to my face. I was blushing so badly. 'I hope that she doesn't notice.' She begins to lick the blood off of my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Tasting your blood. It's so yummy."

"Stop licking my blood."

"But it's so yummy!~" She kept licking my face.

"Hey come on stop."

"Oh all right. Can I suck your neck instead?"

"WAIT WHA-." She did it without my permission. I felt her teeth sink into my neck and I feel my blood going into her mouth. I felt like she was draining my strength.  
She finally stopped.

"Thank you for letting me suck your blood. It tastes very good." She giggled.

"Can you please not do that ever again and help me up?"

"Aw ok and sure." She pulled me up like it was nothing.

"Wow! You are very strong for a girl."

"I'm not that strong." She was blushing.

"Yeah you are. More stronger than boys in my other school."

"Oh stop it you. I'm just a vampire." I was blinking rapidly.

"A v-v-v-v-v-v-v-ampire?"

"You don't mind if I am one right?"

"Um no. I don't mind." She hugged me.

"You are the first person that's ever said to me." She was crying on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I've always been alone because everyone's afraid of me. They think that I'm a scary person."

"Well I don't think you're scary. I think you are rather a nice person." I smiled.

"Aw thank you!" 'She's really beautiful.'

"Hey what's your name?"

"My name is Eve. What's yours?"

"Chung. That's a nice name."

"Your name is nice also. Wanna be friends?"

"Um sure?"

"Yay!~"

"Where's the school around here?" I asked her.

"Oh I'll show you. Follow me!~" She was dragging me by my arm. 'Man she sure is strong and beautiful. I think I'm in love.'

* * *

**Me: I FINALLY FINISHED! YAY!~**

**Everyone else: WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!  
**

**Chung: MY BLOOD! D:  
**

**Eve: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SUCK CHUNG'S BLOOD! *begins to use lots of mouthwash and brushing her teeth*  
**

**Everyone but me, Eve and Chung: What about the rest of us? DX  
**

**Me: WAIT YOUR TURN FILTHY PEASANTS!  
**

**Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Raven: -_-  
**

**Me: I had almost lost a best friend today but she realized that she had made a mistake. That person is ChocopieCheryl. WE ALL LOVE YOU CHERYL RIGHT GUYS?!  
**

**Everyone but me: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH HHH!  
**

**Me: NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO CALL HER AN IDIOT ANYMORE GOT IT?!  
**

**Everyone but me: Yes Kiyo  
**

**Me: Otherwise I'd have to call Chi and tell her to bring her Gopher Navy XD  
**

**Everyone: G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-ophers?  
**

**Chi: YES! MY GOPHERS!  
**


	2. The First Day

**Me: For those of you who haven't seen my review, yes it's based off of that anime. I will try to not copy the whole anime. Hope you guys like my version of it. Rena and Aisha will be the same monsters too. I might add Ara Haan. I made a poll about adding her or not.  
**

**Chung: Is Eve going to suck my blood again?  
**

**Me: Well duh. She's a vampire.  
**

**Eve: Why'd you make me a vampire anyways?  
**

**Me: Cause I think you are the prettiest. ;D  
**

**Eve: *blushes*  
**

**Everyone but me, Eve , and Chung: What about us? Are we going to be in this chapter? D: **

**Me: Well I'm not giving out any spoilers but there's a certain Elbaka in it~ **

**Elsword: Why do you hate me so much? DX **

**Me: BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST A STUPID ELBAKA WHO CHEATS IN PVP! **

**Elsword: Well it's not my fault. Blame KOG...**

**Me: But I can't torture them. Now dance for me. :D *pulls out a laser gun and shoots at Elbaka's feet* **

**Elsword: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! DX *runs away* **

**Me: OH NO YOU DON'T! SOMEONE NEEDS TO ENTERTAIN ME! GET BACK HERE! *chases ELBAKA***

**Raven: Kiyo's gone crazy. O_O  
**

**Me: What did you just say?  
**

**Raven: UHHHHHH N-N-N-NOTHING!~  
**

**Me: DANCE FOR ME! *shoots at Raven's feet*  
**

**Raven: OH COME ON! DX  
**

**Me: *evil laughs* Oh and btw Chung has Silver eyes not blue.  
**

* * *

"How far is this school?" I asked Eve.

"It's sorta far. I'll guide you there." 'Wow her hair smells so good.' I took a deep whiff. I let out a sigh.

"You're not really a vampire are you?"

"Well of course I am. What else could I be?"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU REALLY ARE ONE OF THOSE BLOOD SUCKING MONSTERS?!"

"Well when you put it that way, you make it sound like I really am scary. Do you really hate vampires that much?" She had a sad face. 'Oh crap.'

"WAIT A MINUTE! NO NO NO NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I DON'T MIND AT ALL!" I laughed awkwardly.

"Well that's good. I was afraid that I was going to be all alone again."

"Well you don't have to be alone anymore. We will be good friends."

"Oh Chung." She hugged me. She looked up at me.

"Oh Eve."

"Oh Chung."

"Oh Eve." I let out a happy sigh. "Hey shouldn't we be getting to school?"

"Oh yes you're right. Let's go." 'Is she really a vampire? But she's so sweet and innocent looking. She can't be a vampire. Then again she did suck my blood.' I stopped thinking about it and just kept on walking. I kept touching my neck. 'This can't be real. This all a dream.' My neck was still oozing blood a little.

"I'm sorry for sucking your blood. It was just really yummy."

"Ha ha ha ha. No it's ok really." 'Please don't do it again Eve. You're a nice girl but I need my blood.'

"I'm so glad. I hope that we can be really good friends Chung."

"Me too."

"Oh yeah. See the Rosario hanging over my breasts?" She pointed at it. My face felt a little hot.

"Uh you mean that thing that looks like a cross on your necklace?"

"Mmhmm."

"What about it?"

"Well whenever it's off, I turn into my true form as a vampire. I can't take it off myself. So someone has to do it for me." 'Her true form of a vampire? I wonder what that looks like?' I pictured Eve as a scary-looking vampire. She had wings of a bat and claws with evil-looking eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I just hope that you don't have to see it. You might get hurt." 'Wow she cares about ME, a person that has not ever talked to girls let alone hugged them.' I can't help but smile. After that, we just walked together until we see a building.

"Is that the Academy?" I pointed at it.

"Yep. This is the famous Elrios monster high Academy." She smiled while looking in my direction. I gasped in amazement at how big it was. 'So this is Elrios Monster high.'

"Say where is everyone? It looks like we are the only ones out here."

"Oh they are all probably inside." She looked at me for a long time and she suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Your hair. It looks like it has pikachu ears. It looks cute on you. Pikachu is my favorite pokemon." I blushed slightly.

"Uh thanks." I awkwardly smiled. "Come on let's go inside." She was dragging me by my hand.

"Oh ok." 'A school full of monsters? This can't be real can it?' I was shaking nervously.

"Chung are you ok?"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! NEVER BEEN BETTER!" I awkwardly laughed. We walked inside the academy.

"Ok then if your sure. Let me show you around. This is my second year being here."

"Oh so you're a sophmore?"

"Yes. You're a sophmore too?"

"Yeah. Crazy right?"

"Um yeah a little. I hope we can be in the same classes together."

"Me too." 'Wow. She's so cute and beautiful.' She showed around throughout the academy. People were staring at us and saying stuff.

"IT'S EVE! SHE'S SMOKING HOT!"

"WOW! WHAT A BABE!"

"EVE! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL LIKE ALWAYS!"

"Who's that guy? We've never seen him before." Now they were talking about me.

"WHY IS HE WITH MY EVE?!"

"He looks weak. He's not fit to be with Eve."

"What a loser."

"She must be blind."

"What's their relationship?"

"Why is she with him in the first place?" I could feel the other guys staring daggers into my back. A person with red hair came up to us.

"Hey Eve. What are you doing with this loser?" He picked me up by my shirt.

"STOP IT! PUT HIM DOWN!"

"Why should I? He's nothing but a weakling. He reeks of human. By the way, the name's Elsword. I'm the real deal around these parts." I was sweating and shaking.

"Please put me down man. I didn't do anything wrong." I pleaded.

"SHUT UP! YOU STOLE MY GIRL AND FOR THAT I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Eve pushed him down. 'Wow. Such awesome strength.'

"How did you..."

"No time to talk. RUN!" She took my hand and led me away from the scary red headed monster. We kept until he was out of sight. I was breathing pretty hard and sweating pretty hard. Eve looked like she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"How are you not tired?"

"I told you, I'm a vampire. I don't sweat easily." I felt her forehead.

"Wow. You're right. Meanwhile I'm breathing hard and sweating."

"I wonder what his true form is?" 'I really don't want to find out. He was scary enough in his human form.'

"Oh yeah. Eve where do I give my registration papers to?"

"Oh yeah you're a new student here. Follow me." She took my hand once again.

"And can you hold one of my bags? It's getting to be tiresome."

"Ok! Anything for you Chung." I gave her one of my bags. She held it with her left hand. I followed her to the registration office. The woman behind the desk looked up at us.

"Hi my name is Chung and I would like to enroll to this school. I have registration papers." I gave it to her. She took it and read through them all.

"Ok, I'll run this by the principal. You'll most likely start school tomorrow. Miss Eve. Would you take this young man to the dorms for his room? Here's the room key." She handed me a key. 'At least their keys look normal.'

"Yes I sure will!"~

"Good. Enjoy your school year here Chung."

"I will."

"Come on Chung. Don't keep me waiting."~ She started to walk away.

"Oh ok, I'm coming." I caught up to her. I followed her outside to where the dorms are. We walked outside until we see 2 separate buildings. "So these are the dorms?" She nodded. "They are pretty big." I commented.

"I know right." I stared into her eyes. 'She's so beautiful.'

"Oh Eve."

"Oh Chung." She was staring into me eyes now.

"Oh Eve."

"Oh Chung." 'She has the sweetest voice ever and she's oh so beautiful.' She dropped the bag and got really close to me.

"Uh Eve?"

"Yes?"

"What cha doing?"

"I can't resist. Sorry Chung." She sank her fangs into my neck once again. I could feel my life force being sucked away. 'Oh crap not again.' She finally stopped sucking my blood 5 seconds later.

"I'M NOT YOUR FOOD!" I yelled at her in shock.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You just taste delicious. You're blood is the best that I've ever had. It's so perfectly balanced and healthy." She giggled. I groaned. 'Am I gonna have to deal with this all year?'

"Can we just get to the dorms?"

"Sure Chung. If that's what you would like." I nodded. I followed her once more. As we got closer to the dorms, I could see a bunch of dead-looking trees surrounding the place. I also saw several gravestones all around. I gulped. 'Did people die here or something or is this where monsters have died instead?' I didn't want to think about it too much. I just kept on walking. We finally reached the entrance of the dorms.

"My goodness. I thought it was big from back there but now after from seeing it this close, this place is HUGE!" Eve let out a giggle. I grinned.

"Ok first of all, the building on the left is the girls dorm and the boys is on the right."

"Oh ok gotcha."

"Do you think you can find your room on your own?" I looked at my key. It said room 0328.

"Um I think I may need a little help." I showed her my dorm key and I laughed. She sighed.

"I knew you'd say that. Ok then follow me!" I followed her once more. I followed her throughout the boy's dorms and we both ignored the comments of the guys as we were passing by.

"WOAH IT'S EVE!" Said a first guy.

"WHAT'S SHAKING GOOD LOOKING!?" Said another fan of Eve.

"Eve. You never stop being beautiful."

"Who's that loser?"

"How dare he touch my precious Eve!"

"I will kill him." I got the feeling of people staring daggers at me once again. I did my best to ignore them and kept on walking.

"0326. 0327. 0328. Here it is Chung! Found your room. Now let me suck your blood again for helping you find your room."

"NO!" I raised my arms to protect myself.

"Aw ok." She looked at me with pouty lips. "I will see you later then after school. Bye!"~ She gave me a peck on the cheek and winked at me. I was blushing pretty badly, She giggled. "You're pretty cute when you blush and last one thing." She was staring at me again. I started to smirk.

"You want to feel my pikachu ears don't you?" She had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh can I? That would make me very happy."

"Go right ahead. I don't mind." She began to run her fingers through my hair. She was standing real close to me. I could feel my heart beating really fast. I suddenly felt the need to kiss her. I leaned closer to Eve's face and she did too. Our lips were so close together. My face felt very hot. We were about to kiss when suddenly a noise from nearby made us stop. We both realized that we had dropped both of my bags. 'Damn it! I was so close too!'

"I uh... think that I should get to class. See you later Chung! I'll come visit you." I watched her walk away. My heart stopped beating fast. It resumed its normal pace again. I unlocked the door to my dorm and walked inside. I plopped my bags on the bed and I laid down on my bed.

"KKYYYYYAAAAAHHH! CHUNG HELP!" I gasped. 'That sounds like Eve's voice. I'm not a monster but I should try to help her out.' I ran out of room and shut my door. I ran all the way through the halls until I finally found the entrance that leads outside. I pushed the door open and looked to see where Eve was.

"Eve! Where are you?!"

"OVER HERE!" I followed the direction of Eve's voice. I ran as fast as I could until I saw her. I let out a scream of shock. Someone was on Eve. No it was a SOMETHING that was on top of Eve. I think it was trying to rape her.

"HEY YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!"

**"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME THEN WEAKLING!" **His voice was scary and unreal. I recognized the red hair. 'That must be Elsword!' I must have been very stupid for doing it, but I charged the thing hoping to push him off Eve.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I got within a feet of the thing. It swung its massive arm and it connected with my body. I flew several yards and I bounced along the ground. I stopped moving when I finally hit a tree. I coughed up blood. I began to moan and groan.

"CHUNG!" I saw her gather the strength to push the horrid thing off of her and ran to my side.

"Eve. You should get away from here while you still can."

"NO! I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE! YOU ARE TOO IMPORTANT TO ME!" She began to cry and her tears fell on me. I tried to put my hands on her shoulders to tell her that everything would be all right but my body was too weak. One of my hands were accidentally on her rosario and somehow I had managed to pull it off. It made a clanging noise. There was a bright blue light surrounding her body. The monster had covered his eyes with his massive arm. Eve began to transform before my eyes. The first thing that I noticed about her was that her hair turned golden and it was shining very brightly. She seemed a little bit taller too. She had scary red eyes and her breasts were a bit bigger. 'So this is Eve's true form. Why she still looks pretty. I don't think that she's scary at all.'

"So this is your true form..."

"I'm surprised you can pull the rosario off." Her voice sounded older.

"Eve, your voice."

"Don't call me Eve. I prefer to be called Proto. My other self had to use that name to appeal to everyone."

"Wha-?" She interrupted me.

"We'll talk later. I have to deal with that thing over there." She pointed at the thing that was supposedly Elsword.

**"SUCH POWER! WHAT ARE YOU?!" **He was shielding his eyes.

"Heh. I'm a legendary super vampire. How dare you hurt Chung! I will show you your place!"

**"I WILL DEFEAT YOU! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!" **I swear I saw Proto grin. She ran really fast and kicked Elsword in the face several times with such force. Her panties showed a couple of times. 'She should really wear a longer skirt.' I think I heard a bone snap or two. She kicked him for one last time. He flew really high in the air and crashed down on the ground with such force that he made a crater. I heard him groaning.

"Hmmph. Stupid low class monster thinking he could defeat me. How could a troll ever hope to defeat me?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS?!"

"Eve told you. You're in a school of monsters."

"So this really is a monster school?"

"Yep." I was now scared.

"Hey now. There's no need to be scared." She put her hand on my face and stared into my eyes. I was not scared as much.

"Sorry. Must have been my injuries."

"It's ok. Everything is ok now. I'll be going now. Take care of Eve." She grabbed the rosario from my hand and put it back onto her necklace. Her hair turned to white again and her eyes were now blue once more. She hugged me.

"You are really strong Eve. You beat him." I laughed weakly.

"How are you injured this easily? It's almost as if you are a human. You are a monster aren't you?" 'I can't tell her the truth. For some reason why, I just can't.'

"No. I'm a not a filthy human." I lied.

"Oh ok good. I don't like humans. They are so mean."

"Oh ok. I'm glad. Let's get you to the nurse's office then. Chung?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came. Just wish that it wasn't me that had to save you." I laughed weakly.

"It's all right. You beat up that beast." She smiled.

"You idiot. Why didn't you change into your monster form?"

"I thought I could beat him in my human form." I lied.

"Well whatever. Let's just get you to the Nurse's office. You look horrible. As good as you smell, I can't suck your blood. It wouldn't be right."

"Ha ha ok. Thank you Eve." She picked me up and carried me on her back. I slowly closed my eyes and rested on Eve as she walked.

* * *

**Me: I'd like to thank Miharu-Chan for the suggestion of Proto's hair color. ^_^**

**Raven, Rena, and Aisha: You still haven't mentioned us yet DX  
**

**Me: Don't worry!~ You'll have your turn soon. I promise! Might take a few chapters though... XD  
**

**Raven, Rena, and Aisha: -_-  
**

**Me: I no longer own a guild.  
**

**Everyone: O_O wha-?  
**

**Me: I had to give it to a friend of mine. She's gonna take real good care of it. Meanwhile I will put my highest char in the fanfiction guild!~ We're recruting members so please join us. ^_^  
**

**_See the button below?_**

**_ I appreciate it if you review ^_^_  
**


	3. Chung meets Rena

**Me: I think I found my awesome new fave snack**

**Elsword: And that is?**

**Me: Pistachios**

**Elsword: What's that?**

**Me: They're a type of nut and it's so yummy :D**

**Elsword: Could I have some? **

**Me: NO! MY NUTS!**

**Elsword: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww D: Kiyo's a jerk  
**

**Me: Am not.  
**

**Elsword: Are too.  
**

**Me: Whatever =P  
**

**Elsword: GIMME THE DAMN NUTS!  
**

**Me: No  
**

**Elsword: Meh -_-  
**

**Me: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Elsword. I should have said that before... *face palms***

* * *

**Eve's POV:**

_'I don't understand you Chung. Why didn't you just transform? I'll ask him later when he's feeling better.'_ I carried him with no difficulty at all. I walked through the school yard past all the dead trees. I walked inside of the school and I had to ignore the whistles from all the guys that were staring at me. _'Gosh. I wish they would stop. It's just so annoying.'_ I tried to glare at them but that just seemed to excite the crowd more. I sighed and I just kept on walking until I finally reached the nurse's office. The nurse looked at me with shock.

"Oh my goodness. What happened to him?" Said the surprised nurse.

"He got beat up by Elsword. Can you please help him?"

"Well sure honey. I'll take care of him right away."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't you worry about a thing. You just get to class."

"Ok I will!~" I handed her Chung and she laid him down on one of the beds. I walked away with sorrow. 'I hope that you'll be all right Chung. You're my only friend.  
I need you.' I headed to my first class of the day._ 'English... I hate English.'_ I just zoned out the teacher that was talking till I heard Chung's name mentioned. My ears perked up.

"Chung? Are you here today?" Mrs. Stella asked. Now I was on full alert.

"He's in the nurse's office." I told Mrs. Stella.

"And why is he in the nurse's office?"

"He got beat up by Elsword." I pointed at the red head. She gasped.

"ELSWORD! IS THIS TRUE?!" She yelled. Elsword just grinned.

"Yeah it's true. He was so weak I almost thought he was human."

People were beginning to whisper to each other. "All right students. Calm down. A human couldn't get in the barrier that's surrounding our school anyways. So there's no need to panic."

"Whatever. He still stinks like a human though." Elsword commented.

"Chung is not human! He told me himself!" I shouted.

"I bet he's lying."

"ELSWORD JUST SHUT UP!" I wanted to hit him.

"Lower your voice Eve." Mrs. Stella commanded.

"Whatever. I still believe he is." I glared at Elsword.

I raised my hand. "Mrs. Stella, can I be excused? I suddenly do not feel well."

"Ok Eve. You may go."

"Thanks.~"

I walked out of the classroom to get away from Elsword. 'That jerk! I hope I never see him again.' The truth is that I wasn't really sick. I just want to be with Chung. I walked down the hallways. I kept on walking towards the nurse's office until a certain girl got in my way. She was wearing the same uniform as me which was a blue blouse and a short skirt.

"What do you want Rena?" I glared at the big breasted bitch.

"I followed you to see if you were really going to your dorm, but the dorms are in the other direction. You're just wanting to see Chung again aren't ya?~" I blushed slightly.

"No I'm not!"

"Oh ok then. I'll just steal him from you then."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because you're my rival and I hate it when you're happy."

"You can't have him!"

"Oh I'll make him mine. I see the way you look at him. It'll make you real sad if he ignores you am I right?" I held back the urge to scream at her but I held it back.

"Leave him alone. Chung has nothing to do with me." I lied.

"No I want him. I want to see you cry." She pushed me down on the ground and ran for it. 'Chung no. Don't fall under her spell. I must beat her.' I ran after Rena of hoping that I can catch up to her.

"Eve!~ You're never gonna catch me!~" I heard a click.

I ran as fast as I could toward the sound. I saw that Rena was inside the Nurse's office.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR NOW RENA!"

"No way! You are going to enjoy what I am going to do to him." I saw Rena put her breasts on Chung's face as he was sleeping. I gasped in horror as she was rubbing them into his face. _'Where's the nurse when you need her?'_

* * *

**Chung's POV:  
**

_'What is this I'm feeling?_' I touched the object that was touching me._ 'It feels so soft.'_ I opened my eyes. My eyes grew big. I tried to speak but big breasts were covering my face. I couldn't breathe. "Oh good you're awake.~" She rose a bit and sat on my lap. I was recovering my breath. I took in the image of the girl before me. She had long green hair that she wore down. She also had big breasts and hazel eyes.

"Um who are you?" My face was feeling hot.

"My name is Rena. You're my lover now"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" She giggled.

"You're cute when you blush." I began to blush to a deeper red.

"Can you let me up?"

"No. You're gonna stay down there."I heard banging on the door to my right. I looked at the door and it was Eve.

"Tcch. Such a nuisance. NOW BECOME MY SLAVE!" Her eyes were beginning to glow and she looked at me with those glowing eyes.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"You're resisting I see. I'll just have to keep doing it." She kept staring at me with her glowing eyes.

"Wait...stop...it."

"You're mine now."

"Yes. I am yours." I spoke in a monotone voice._ 'WHAT THE HELL? I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!' _

"Oh good! HE'S UNDER MY CONTROL NOW EVE! YOU LOSE!" I saw Rena stuck her tongue out at Eve. _'Eve! HELP ME!'_ I tried to look helpless to Eve but all I saw was a sad face. "You love me right Chung?~"

"Yes Rena."

"Now say it louder so that Eve there can hear you." She pointed at Eve.

"I LOVE RENA!"

"Oh Chung. It makes me feel so good to hear that. Now say I hate you to Eve right in front of her face and also tell her that you don't want to see her anymore." I got up out of bed unwillingly. _'Wow the pain went away. Eve don't listen to what I'm about to say. I can't control my body. Just please don't hate me.'_

"CHUNG YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HER!" I could hear her yelling at me. I could see that she was punching the door. The glass window looked like it was about to shatter.

"No Chung, look into my eyes." Rena turned my head towards hers._ 'I MUST FIGHT HER!'_ I tried to turn my head away as she was trying to look into my eyes with those eyes of hers.

"I...must...resist...!" I said with my own voice.

"NO! STARE INTO MY EYES!" Her face was really close to mine. I lost to Rena. I could feel it. _'DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE TOO TO BREAKING HER CONTROL!' _"That's a good Chung." She purred. "Now hug me."

"Yes Rena." I was back to speaking in a monotone voice. I hugged her.

"There's a good boy.~"_ 'Eve do something!'_ "Oh Chung. I want you to do something."

"Yes master?" She shivered with excitement.

"Oh Chung.~ I like it when you call me master. Here come touch my breast." She grabbed my arm and made me rub her breasts. I heard her moan a little. _'It's so soft... WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING?! WHY IS SHE MAKING ME DO THIS TO HER?!'_ She kept moaning some more. "I like the way you rub them~." She said seductively. I tried to fight her by resisting. 'I'VE HAD ENOUGH!'

"Rena stop."

"HOW DO YOU KEEP RESISTING ME?!"

"I don't know but I'm not gonna let you upset Eve."

"I'll just have to kiss you and then you can't ever resist my charms." She leaned in close to me. I hugged her tight without her controlling me.. She gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry but can't we just be friends? If you like me that much then you would want to right?" I saw Eve start to leave. I think she was crying.

"Oooh.~ It looks like you made her cry. I succeeded after all." I saw her grin.

"EVE WAIT!" I unlocked the door and saw Eve in the hallway. I caught up to her. I grabbed a hold of her arm. "I'm glad I caught you. What you saw isn't what it looks like. Please stop crying." She turned to look at me. I could see that her face was full of tears.

"YEAH RIGHT! I SAW YOU TOUCHING HER BREASTS AND HUGGING HER! I HATE YOU!" She slapped me so hard that I went through the wall. She gasped and ran over to me.

"What was that for?"

"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Something ran into Eve and she fell. I saw that it was Rena.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID BITCH!" Eve got back on her feet.

"HOW ABOUT YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!" She ran to meet up with Rena but tripped and fell on me. I tried to help her up but somehow, her Rosario fell off.

"Eve your Rosario...I must have pulled it off somehow."

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Rena yelled. Eve began to transform in front of my eyes. Her whole body was glowing brightly once again. Her beautiful golden hair showed and I could see that there was anger in those dark red eyes of hers. She has completed her transformation.

"Now you're gonna be in a world of hurt. Prepare yourself."

"SO WHAT! YOU JUST TRANSFORM AND SUDDENLY YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL BADASS? I'LL SHOW YOU!" Rena's hands turned into claws and she grew wings out of her back, tearing the back of her shirt in the process. She also grew a tail that came from under her skirt.

"So you are a Succubus. You're kind is dangerous to males."

"Yeah. I'm gonna kick your ass Eve."

"My name is not Eve. It is Proto. The person you just saw a minute ago is my outer self. But now you are dealing with the inner side of me."

"Proto, Eve whatever you are. I'll still destroy you."

"Let's just see you try." Proto laughed at Rena.

"YOU BITCH!" She flew at Proto with her claws out. Proto just yawned and dodged it like it was nothing and kicked her. She flew through several walls that eventually lead to outside.

"PROTO!" I gasped. She turned to look at me with those red eyes of hers.

"That bitch needs to pay for what she's done to you." She turned around and started to head outside. I gathered my will power and followed Proto knowing how scary she can be.

"PROTO STOP IT!"

"No." I followed her until the both of us were outside. I looked around to see if Rena was nearby. I heard something yell. I looked at the direction of the voice and I finally spotted Rena. Apparently so did Proto and now she was walking towards Rena. Rena slowly got up and tried to fly away but Proto caught her.

"LET GO OF ME!" Rena yelled in Proto's face.

"Hmm. How about we tear these wings off of you so that you can't escape anymore?"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Rena pleaded. Proto threw Rena a far distance. I could see that Rena bounced a couple of times until she hit a tree. _'That happened to me not long ago.' _I could see that she was scared of Proto. Proto got closer to Rena. I saw tears coming from her eyes. _'I don't think she is a bad person really. I have to stop Proto from killing Rena.'_ I ran as fast as I could towards Rena. I stood in between Proto and Rena.

"Chung. What are you doing?"

"Protecting Rena from you."

"Chung? That's your name?" Rena asked.

"Yep." I turned to smile at her and then I turned back to face Proto.

"Get out of my way Chung. I don't want to hurt you." I spread my arms like I am a shield to Rena.

"You shouldn't kill someone that's crying. It isn't right. Plus I don't think that she's a bad person. Maybe she's just lonely. Sure she may be a succubus but I believe that she's a nice girl."

"But still..."

"Proto. I want you to not kill her."

"But what if she tries to make you her slave again?"

"Don't worry. I won't." We both turned to look at her.

"You won't?" We both asked in unison.

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't. Because I'm still mad at you for what you did to Chung."

"I believe you." Rena wiped the tears from her face and ran up to hug me, knocking me down in the process.

"To show you how happy I am for you saving me, allow me to do this." She began to rub her breasts against my chest.

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN!"

"RENA!" Proto pulled me from Rena. I feel relieved that she did.

"HEY! I WAS ENJOYING THAT YOU KNOW!"

"But he wasn't."

"Yes he was. Right Chung?" Both of the girls looked at me.

"I uh... shouldn't you put your rosario back on Proto?"

"Oh fine." She took the rosario from me and put it back on her necklace. She transformed back to Eve again.

"Better?"

"Yes Eve." I smiled. Rena suddenly hugged my arm and rubbed her breasts against it.

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING RENA?!"

"I can't help it. I love Chung."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"It's true. I now love you since you saved me." She continued doing it.

"He's mine!" Eve yelled and did the same thing to my other arm. _'OH WILL THINGS EVER GET TO BE NORMAL?! This is not an ordinary school.' _I sighed and just ignored what was happening around me. The rest of the day basically was like it was happening right now. The two girls that are now my friends never wanted to let go of me._  
_

"LET GO OF HIM RENA!"

"NO YOU LET GO!"

"I just want the day to be over." I said quietly.

* * *

**Me: And that's that. XD**

**Chung: I feel loved :3  
**

**Me: Lol  
**

**Chung: WRITE MORE OF THIS NOW! I WANNA SEE WHAT ELSE HAPPENS!  
**

**Me: Patience youngling  
**

**Chung: -_-  
**

***Rena and Eve fighting over Chung*  
**

**Eve: HE'S MINE BIG-BREASTED WHORE!  
**

**Rena: NO HE'S MINE FLAT-CHESTED BITCH  
**

**Everyone but the two girls: Oooooohhh~~~  
**

**Me: Uh Chung. Can't you do something?  
**

**Chung: I'M GETTING THE HECK OUT OF HERE! *runs away from the 2 fangirls*  
**

**Eve and Rena: CHUNG!~ COME BACK!~ DX *chases after Chung*  
**

**Me: We'll see if he returns. Meanwhile REVIEW THE STORY DAMN IT! XD  
**

**Aisha: You can't make them review it.  
**

**Me: AW WHY NOT?! DX  
**

**Aisha: Because it's mean.  
**

**Me: Meh fine.  
**


	4. Finally the day ends or so Chung thought

**Chapter 4: Finally the day ends or so Chung thought**

**Chung's POV**

"Are you two ever gonna let go of me?" I complained. I watched as both Eve and Rena held my hands while we were in class. The teacher's name is Mr. Hagus.

"Don't pretend you don't love it~." Rena winked at me.

"Yeah ok. I wonder what time it is."

"Oh it's almost time for school to be over."

"ALREADY?!"

"Yeah. It's almost 4:00." I looked at a nearby clock. _'Has time gone by that fast?'_

"Oh wow, you're right Eve."

"Oh Chung." I stared at her eyes. _'Eve's eyes are so beautiful.'_

"Oh Eve."

"Oh Chung."

"Oh Eve."

"Oh Chung."

"Oh Eve."

"Can I suck your blood again? I'm really thirsty~." Eve licked her lips.

"Seriously?"

"Pwetty pwease?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" A fist came out of no where and struck Eve in the face. Eve's body flew and hit a couple of desks. People gasped out loud.

"WHAT THE HELL RENA?!" Eve got up and shook off the damage that she took.

"I...didn't want you to suck Chung's blood." Rena admitted.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PUNCH ME!" Eve and Rena both scowled.

"Girls calm down and sit in your desks."

"Ok~." They sat in their desks. "Whoa. That was fast."

"Anything else you want us to do Chung~?" The two girls said in unison.

"No. Just be good girls."

"MMKAY~!"

"Are all of you going to shut up now?" Mr. Hagus asked.

"Yes Mr. Hagus." We said in unison.

"So class. Don't forget to study tonight for tomorrow's algerbra test."

"But sir, what about Chung? Shouldn't he get to skip the test since this is his first day?"

"You do have a point there Rena. Very well. Chung shall be excused from tomorrows' test."

"Thank you~." Rena gave me a wink.

"Wow! Thanks Rena!"

She smiled at me cheerfully. "You're welcome Chung~!" She blew a kiss towards me. I instantly blushed. Eve scowled at Rena and Rena stuck her tongue out at her.

"Are you two fighting over me again?" I asked.

"No..." They both had their arms behind their backs.

"That's good to hear~." They both giggled.

"Sorry Chung."

"It's ok."

"So...Who's breasts are bigger?" Suddenly both Eve and Rena's chests were in between my head.

"What the hell?" I started to nosebleed a lot.

"BLOOD!" Eve shouted and dived to the floor to lick up the blood that was all over the floor.

"Psst. If you wanna know, mine are bigger. Eve is flat as a board." Rena giggled and hugged me. She pressed herself against me.

"Um...Good to know?" Rena winked at me and I blushed a bit. The bell rang. _'Oh thank goodness.'_ Rena let me go.

"SCHOOL IS OUT!" Everyone yelled in excitement.

"REMEMBER TO STUDY FOR YOUR TEST!" Mr. Hagus yelled as we ran out the door.

"Let's go Chung~." They yanked me out of my seat and I barely managed to gather all my things.

"School is out yahoo~!" Rena hugged my face again with my face in between her massive breasts. _'No dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts!'_

"Rena! I can't breathe!" My voice came out all muffled. _'Was my nose bleeding again?'_ I tried to check by feeling my nose but Rena's chest was in the way.

"Oh Chung~. I didn't know that you liked me that way. Well you can touch them all you like to your hearts' content." Rena said seductively. I felt arms pulling me away from Rena and I heard a smack which caused Rena cried out in pain.

"Quit trying to kill him with your massive boobs. It's disgusting to me."

"Aw you're just pouting cause you're flat." I could see Eve's body glowing in a black and evil-looking aura.

"What the hell did you just say?" Eve began to twitch.

"What are you...deaf? I said that you have a FLAT CHEST!"

"Oh that's it. Chung please remove my rosario."

"NO! NO FIGHTING YOU TWO!" I gave them serious looks.

"Ok." They pouted.

"But she called me flat twice!" Eve pouted.

"Stop fighting you two please." They both grunted and glared at each other. Lightning shot out of their eyes and met in the middle causing an explosion.

"Fine." They both replied. Eve's aura was gone and everything went back to normal at the moment.

"I'm feeling hungry. Is there something to eat around here?"

"I'll make you some food!" Both of the girls offered. They glared at each other again.

"Eve...back off. I said I would."

"I said I would you stupid whore." Both of their eyes turned into fire.

"You looking for a fight?!" Rena's claws came out and they were looking sharp. I sweat dropped. _'This is not good. I don't think my voice can reach out to them this time. BUT I MUST TRY!'_

"Eve? Rena? Are you two really fighting to see who will make me lunch? Why don't you two just work together?"

"CHUNG, SHUT UP!" Rena lashed out at me with her claws and she cut my chest and shirt open and drew blood from my chest. I looked down at gasped.

"Rena. How could you?" Rena realized what she had done and ran to my side.

"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" My vision was getting blurry and I fell to the ground. _'Am I going to die here? I just wanted to live a happy life. If I manage to live, then I'm leaving this place. I've lost a lot of blood today. I'm surprised that I'm still standing.'_ I fell to the ground and passed out right there.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Come on. Let's get him to his dorm." I looked at Rena who was staring at Chung's lifeless face and shed tears on him.

"I'm so sorry Chung. Please don't die on me." I slapped her in the face.

"Stop crying, crying isn't gonna help him Rena." I picked up Chung and slung him over my shoulder.

"Shouldn't we bring him to the nurse's office?" She asked.

"No. If Chung shows up to the nurse's office again, then we might cause a commotion."

"A-a-all r-r-right." Rena sniffled. I carried him to my dorm room carefully and laid him on the bed. _'He looks so handsome. I just want to suck his blood once more.'_ I unknowingly got on the bed and sat by Chung. I unknowingly was about to bite his neck once more but all of a sudden, I started to feel pain on the top of my head.

"OW!" I rubbed the top of my head and got off the bed.

"You know you should not do that..." Rena said silently. I started to whine.

"But his blood smells so GOOD!"

"Why would you say that? He's a monster just like us dimwit. It's not like he is human because only vampires like human blood. Although...I'm not too sure about why he bled a lot like that. You don't think..." I stood in front of Chung.

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER! I AM SURE OF IT! WHY WOULD A HUMAN COME TO THIS SCHOOL ANYWAYS?!" I yelled loudly.

"I guess you're right..." Rena said silently as she looked over at Chung on the bed. She walked over to Chung and placed her head on his chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU..."

"Shh...I'm just listening to his heartbeat."

"O-oh ok...I thought you were gonna do perverted stuff to him." Rena looked at me weird.

"Why the hell would I do that while he's injured? If I wanted to do perverted stuff to him, I would rather want to see him awake and healthy~." She giggled which cause me to roll my eyes at her. "But still, I love him too much to take advantage of him." I nearly dropped my jaw. Rena giggled as she saw me. "What are you giving me that look for? I know you do also~. I will warn you though, I will do everything in my power to make Chung fall in love with me so you better watch out."

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" I shouted with determination.

"We shall see~." I stuck my tongue out at her and Rena got off the bed to stand up and she did the same thing to me. "Let's bet on it." I blinked several times as if to say "huh?". "Let's bet on it."

"Er...ok? On what though?"

"Hmm...good question. Eh forget it...I was just kidding."

"You're so weird Rena..."

"NO YOU ARE!"

"Whatever..." Rena giggled which caused me to laugh a bit. "Hey question..."

"Hmm~? What is it Eevee~."

"Eevee?"

"It's your nickname that I'll call you~."

"Uh..." I glared at her a bit.

"You don't like it?"

"I don't care really."

"Good then, now what was your question Eevee~?"

"Do you want to be friends?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I prefer it that we be frenemies."

"Frenemies?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a mix between friends and enemies."

"Oh I see. Then let's be frenemies?"

"SURE~!" She put out her arm in front of me. "Let's shake on it." I put my arm out and shook her hand while she shook mine at the same time. We smiled at each other. "I feel tired..." Rena crawled into Chung's bed and hugged his left arm.

"W-What are you doing baka?!" I said with surprise.

"Sleeping with Chungie poo~."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I crawled into Chung's bed and hugged his right arm. '_He feels so_ _warm. It feels nice.' _Sleep overtook me a minute later.

* * *

**Kiyo: T.T I FINALLY UPDATED IT! Sorry that it's short...**

**Rena and Eve: WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! *glares at Kiyo* **

**Kiyo: *sweatdrops* S-sorry...The evil writer's block got to me..**

**Rena and Eve: Well...whatever. At least you ended it like that. Thanks Kiyo~.**

**Chung: *tomato face***

**Everyone else: *snickering***

**Kiyo: Well...that's all I've got for today...JA NE~! *walks into the void***


	5. A touch of Magic

**Chapter 5: A touch of Magic~.**

**Aisha's POV~**

"Why does she go to this school? She's just a kid!" A random teenage girl asked.

"She's rumored to be the smartest student here. That's how she got into this school." Her friend answered.

"She looks like she's 13. How's that possible?" The first girl asked.

"She must've used her magic to get in here." I kept getting more angry with each second that was passing by from listening to the whispers.

"Yeah she's just a little girl with no talent." I finally snapped and got out of my desk

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!" I started breathing heavily and glared at the group of girls.

"Why? You know it's true you little girl~." Steam was coming out of my ears.

"I DO TOO HAVE TALENT!"

"Yeah right. You're just a stupid little girl."

"I AM NOT!" I started to tear up.

"Aw~. Look at the little baby. Are you gonna cry~?" One of the mean girls taunted me.

"That's enough girls!" Mr. Glaive shouted while he was teaching us about the different weapons that humans use.

"Why?! It's true~. Aisha's just a stupid little kid in a grownup's world~." The group of the mean girls said in unison. I got furious and lost it.

"You will wish that you hadn't said that..." I evil grinned and summoned my staff. I was very angry. "NOW BE ASHAMED!" I waved my staff and tore the mean girls shirts apart revealing their bras.

"KYA!" The group covered their chests and glared at me. All the guys in the room started to nose bleed from looking at the group of girls.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! HE HE HE HE HE~!" I giggled loudly at them.

"WHY YOU!" They tried to gang up on me but I waved my staff and teleported out of the room.

"Whew~. That was a close one." One step later, I walked into someone. I looked up to say "Watch where you're going!" at them but this what I said instead. "You're pretty~." I said to the long white-haired beauty. She blushed a little at the compliment.

"Aw why thank you little girl~!" I twitched at the sound of that.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I AM THE GENIUS NAMED AISHA AND I AM ONLY 13 YEARS OLD! SO WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" I glared at her.

"Oh yeah! I know who you are!" The girl with white said loudly. "My apologies Aisha..Please forgive me." I had my mouth wide open and I was in shock. '_I never had anyone apoligize to me before.' _

"Aw it's ok~!" I gave her a big hug. "I forgive you~." I shoved my face between her breasts.

"What are you doing?! That feels weird Aisha..." I released her and looked up at her pretty face with a smile. "You shouldn't do that to strangers."

"But I love you!"

"Huh?!" Said the boy that was next to her.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" They both began to blush terribly.

"NO!" They said in unison.

"Well tell me your names then~." I giggled very loudly at their tomato-colored faces.

"My name is Chung and I just moved here yesterday."

"NOW HOLD UP A MINUTE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED ME YET?!" The girl with the green hair and big breasts spoke in fury.

"You have big tits..." I said quietly. Both Chung and the girl with white hair gasped in unison. The girl with the big chest walked up to me and grinned.

"Are you jealous little girl~?"

"No." I turned to face the white-haired girl and glomped her. She didn't fall down but I still put my head between her chest.

"W-why do you like Eve's chest?" I released Eve.

"So that's your name huh?" Eve nodded as she looked down at me. "That's a pretty name. Ok then! YOUR NAME IS EVE, THE WHITE HAIRED BEAUTY!" The girl with green hair stepped forward.

"Hey aren't you going to ask me my name?" The girl with green hair asked me.

Chung sighed loudly. "Don't get so mad Rena..."

"I'm not mad! It's just.." She started to say before I interrupted her.

"RENA! THE BIG-CHESTED MEANIE!"

"SAY WHAT?! LET ME AT HER!" Rena started to jump at me with her claws hanging out but Chung got in Rena's way and together, they both fell on the floor. "Oh Chung~. I didn't know you wanted me on you~. You should've said so!" She began to press her big chest against Chung's back.

"HEY YOU! GET OFF OF HIM YOU SUCCUBUS!" Eve pushed Rena off and helped Chung up to his feet.

"Thanks Eve."

"No problem Chung!" She brightly smiled at him. _'Eve sure has a pretty smile.'_ "But may I be on you too?"

"Say what?!" His eyes grew wide as Eve glomped him and now Chung was back on the floor except this time it was Eve that was on top of him.

"You bitch..." Rena growled loudly. Eve sat up and hissed at her with her fangs barred out.

"Can't you guys just work this out?" Chung said nervously. I started to giggle loudly just by watching the three of them. All three of them turned to look at me.

"What's so funny?" They all asked in unison.

"You guys are. I think I shall stick around you three Mmk?"

"Well...I dunno." Rena said quietly.

"Aw c'mon Rena. She's not that bad." Chung said.

"Aw fine Chung...She can be with us just only because you say so. You have to let me do this though." Rena pushed Eve off and picked Chung up. She then wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts against his chest. Chung started to nosebleed.

"RENA!" Chung whined.

"How dare you?!" Eve hugged Chung from behind and pressed herself against him. I giggled some more as I watched the trio of...friends were they? '_Maybe they are friends because of that Chung. Chung shall not take away my Eve.' _Before I knew it, I started to hug Eve.

"A-aisha?" Said a nervous Eve.

"Eve is mine y'hear Chung? I love her!" Eve let go of Chung and patted my head. I purred a bit.

"Er...I don't think girls date each other." He said quietly.

"Well why not?" I started pouting at him.

"Well..It'd just be weird."

"WELL TOO BAD!" I hugged Eve tighter. "I LOVE EVE!" I shouted and people were starting to stare at us as they were walking by. Eve nervously started to laugh.

"Aisha you idiot. Let go of her." Rena started to place her hands on my shoulders and began to try and pry me off of Eve.

"NO!" She finally pried me loose and Eve is now able to move around. "RENA YOU JERK!"

"Haven't you noticed the time? It's class time." I started to frown. Eve noticed me and ran over to me while Chung just slowly followed her.

"Are you all right Aisha?" Eve asked in a kind voice.

"Well it's just that...I was picked on again just because that I'm a witch! I hate people so much!" I began to flail my arms around a lot in rage.

"Poor Aisha..." She got down on her knees and looked at me directly in the eyes. "Don't let those people get to you. I believe that after just meeting you, I know that you are a wonderful person and that you are very smart. How old are you anyways?" She asked me with curiousity.

"I just turned 13 last month!" I grinned a bit.

"And you are really smart correct?"

"YEP! I'm way more smarter than any of you! Except you Eve of course, you seem like a really smart person too!"

"Aw why thank you Aisha. I appreciate it. You should get back to class now."

"Why are YOU guys out of the classroom in the first place for hmm~?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well..." Chung started to answer.

"We were actually GOING to class because...Chung was in the Nurse's office and so me and Eve were going to help him get back to class." Rena answered.

"We don't need to lie to her Rena. It's not like she's going to tell on us right Aisha?" Eve began to rub my head.

"Eve is my lover~. I would never do anything bad to her." Rena started to laugh while Chung snickered a little. I twitched a little and summoned pots to fall on their heads. Rena had a large pot for laughing and Chung got a small pot for snickering. _'Meanies.'_ I said out loud in my head. Rena got knocked out and she had a very large bump on her head. Chung had a little bump on his head and moaned in pain.

"Why Aisha...?"

"Because they are meanies!" Aisha pouted and crossed her arms.

"But they are my friends, especially Chung!"

"They are not very nice friends..."

"You don't know them like I do!" Eve stood up. I could tell that she was getting angry with me.

"You're just like them.."

"Huh?"

"Like everyone else...you get angry at me too. I don't want to be with you any longer.." I ran away instead of using my magic to get away from Eve. I ran out of her sight after five minutes later. I ran into someone. "S-Sorry!" I was then shoved against the wall and started to choke when someone's hand was squeezing my neck. "Who...are...you?" I was looking at the angry man in front of me. He had a little beard on his face. I could see that he had three other guys with him. He slightly eased his grip on my neck and I was no longer choking.

"You tore apart my girlfriend's shirt."

"Huh?" I got punched in the stomach for not knowing what he was talking about. "THAT HURT!"

"SHUT UP YOU! You exposed my girlfriend's bra in front of the classroom."

"Oh those girls~." I earned a glare from everyone.

"You know those girls are their girlfriends too." He pointed to his friends that were behind him.

"Oh really now~?" I giggled a bit.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" One of the guys said.

"TAKE HER OUTSIDE WHERE NO ONE CAN SEE!" Two of the guys grabbed me by the shoulders very tightly.

"HEY LET ME-!" I got bonked on the head telling me to shut up.

"You be quiet." The leader of the four guys said. He then started going to the nearest exit. I was forced to follow as his friends picked me up by the shoulders and they started to walk. They took me to a bench that was 20 feet out of school grounds. They sat me down in the middle.

"What shall we do with her?" The guy on the right of me asked.

"Let's violate her!" I gasped loudly. '_Please no...Someone save me!' _

* * *

**Kiyo: I shall stop there for now**

**Everyone: AW COME ON! WHY A CLIFF HANGER?!**

**Kiyo: Meh. I felt like it. X3**

**Everyone: *glaring at Kiyo***

**Aisha: Well at least you finally put me in the story. I act like a kid...**

**Rena: Cause you are a kid~.**

**Aisha: AM NOT!**

**Rena: *giggles***

**Kiyo: See you later~. Love you Sera!**


End file.
